Facebook Time (Fr)
by Lucky-Husky found Whisky
Summary: Et qu'est-ce que cela ferait si Princeton-Plainsboro se retrouvait sur Facebook ? Le bordel, sans aucun doute ! [N'ayant pas regarder les 21k3 de fanfic' sur House, M.D je ne sais pas si elle a déjà été prise ! Mais dans tous les cas, même si effectivement le cas, voici ma version de la chose !] C'est juste du n'importe quoi, et y'a pas de raisons véritables au fait que j'écrive ça
1. Welcome on Facebook !

Jimmy Wilson

Naissance : 28 février 1969.

Gregory House a posté un message sur le mur de Jimmy Wilson :  
 _"Eh beh, t'en a mis du temps pour t'inscrire ! Même moi qui déteste ce genre de chose, j'ai réussi !"_

Jimmy Wilson a répondu au commentaire :  
 _"Je m'étais trompé trois fois dans la captcha. Mais pas un mot !"_

Gregory House aime ça.

* * *

Gregory House a changé sa photo de profil.

Jimmy Wilson, Robert Chase et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

Lisa Cuddy a commenté la photo : " _C'est pas comme si vous approchez de le cinquantaine et aviez des cheveux blancs ! Vous êtes sur un site crée par un ado POUR les ados !"_

Jimmy Wilson, Robert Chase, Eric Foreman et 3 autres aiment ça.

Gregory House a répondu au commentaire : " _Lèches-bottes ! Je vous vire si vous likez pas toutes mes publications.  
Au fait Lisa, je crois qu'entre nous… c'est vous qui possédez le plus de rides ?"_

10 personnes aiment ça.

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : " _Je vous emmerde House"_

Jimmy Wilson, Eric Foreman, Allison Cameron et Robert Chase aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : " _Voilà ! Je parle l'ado! Je suis jeune maintenant !"_

Lisa Cuddy a changé son statut : **en phase de dépression**.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy a changé son statut : **est désespérée**.

Jimmy Wilson, Robert Chase et Chris Baut aiment ça.

Lisa Cuddy a commenté son statut : " _Bonjour la compassion."_

Greg Le Pgm a posté un message sur le mur de Chris Baut :

 _"C'est quoi ce nom ? Vous avez enfin changé de grognasse ?"_

Chris Baut a répondu : " _Pas ici, House ! Je parle le verlan ! Et c'est quoi le votre ?"_

Greg Le Pgm a répondu au commentaire : " _Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Votre ex-femme campe sur votre compte pour savoir si encore ce vendredi vous allez au rendez-vous !  
Le quoi ? C'est une sorte de argon canadien ?  
Moi c'est pour faire jeunot, vu que la patronne aime ça."_

 **Chris Baut est dorénavant célibataire.**

* * *

Greg Le Pgm a posté un lien dans son journal.

Robert Chase, Foreman, Jimmy Wilson, Chris Baut et 1 autre personne aiment ça.

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _"Vous me dégoûtez... Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ?"_

Jimmy Wilson aime ça.

Robert Chase a répondu : _"Ah non mais moi j'ai pas besoin de regarder ça, j'ai du live !"_

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _"C'est plus intéressant que les consultations ! Je révise les parties du corps !"_

Jimmy Wilson, Eric Foreman, Chris Baut et Robert Chase aiment ça.

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _"Puisque vous en parlez, aller bosser, il parait que ça fait réviser et qu'en plus on y gagne !"_

LePatientDeLaSalle4QuiPatiente aime ça.

* * *

Jimmy Wilson a posté un message sur le profil de Greg Le Pgm : _"Enlève moi ce pseudo Greg. Franchement, tu fais peur avec !"_

Lisa Cuddy aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _"Bah, pourquoi ? Il est très bien ! J'en ai besoin !"_

Jimmy Wilson a répondu : _"Non, justement ! Il ne l'est pas !  
Euh, pourquoi ?"_

Lisa Cuddy aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _"Pour attirer celle qui te like depuis 1h ! Elle aime les jeunots la coquine."_

Jimmy Wilson aime ça.

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _"Aller vous faire foutre, House ! Et ce n'est pas le cas !"_

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _"En fait, de nous deux, celui qui peut se faire physiquement mettre, c'est vous !"_

Jimmy Wilson et 5 autres personnes aiment

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _"Ça me fait mal de le dire mais... Pas faux._  
 _Par contre vous êtes toujours un connard à mes yeux, même avec ce "Pgm"._

Allison Cameron aime ça.

Jimmy Wilson a répondu : _"Vous êtes au courant que vous monopolisez mon journal ?_  
 _Mais couchez ensemble qu'on en parle plus !"_

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.


	2. Soit con, mais pas trop quand même

**Greg Le Pgm aime Hugh Laurie.**

Lisa Cuddy a commenté la publication : " _C'est étonnant, vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau !"_

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu au commentaire : " _Je prend ça comme un compliment, il est plutôt classe comme type !"_

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : " _Oui, m'enfin vous avez quelques ressemblances, pas tout non plus !"_

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _"C'est-à-dire ?"_

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _"Vous êtes certes très ressemblants mais lui à la différence de vous semble moins con."_

Hugh Laurie et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Greg Le Pgm aime la photo de Amber (l'abominable garce).**

Jimmy Wilson a commenté la publication :  
 _Amber ?!_

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.

Amber (l'abominable garce) a répondu au commentaire de Jimmy Wilson :  
 _Oui c'est bien moi ? Toujours aussi aveugle toi !_

Greg le Pgm aime ça.

Jimmy Wilson a répondu : _T'es censée être morte dans le bus, à cause de House._

Amber (l'abominable garce) aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _C'pas moi qui contrôle les trafics routiers, sinon je serais pas médecin !_

Lisa Cuddy aime ça.

Amber (l'abominable garce) a répondu : _Sinon je peux te repécho ?_

Jimmy Wilson a répondu : _Bon qui est l'idiot qui s'amuse à ça ? C'est hilarant._

Greg Le Pgm, Eric Foreman et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _Ouais, c'est pas marrant les gars, arrêtez !_

Jimmy Wilson a répondu : _House... On sait tous qui c'est ici._

10 personnes aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _Surprise !_

Jimmy Wilson a commenté : _..._

* * *

Greg Le Pgm vient de changer son statut : **ne se sent plus.**

Robert Chase, Chris Baut et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

Jimmy Wilson a commenté le statut : _Tu jouis encore devant ta connerie ? C'est intelligent de se faire passer pour une morte ! Ahahahah..._

Lisa Cuddy aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu au commentaire : _Oh mon dieu. Elle m'a liké._

Lisa Cuddy et Jimmy Wilson aiment ça.

Jimmy Wilson a répondu : _Qui, la patronne ?_

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _Oh mon dieu ! Deux fois !_

 _Non, ta grand-mère._

Mamie Monique aime ça.

Mamie Monique a commenté : _LoL._

Jimmy Wilson a commenté : _Euh... Mamie... Tu sais que LoL ne veut pas dire bonjour ?_

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.

Mamie Monique a commenté : _Jimmy, tu m'as pas dit que tu trouvais ton ami Gregory mignon mais con ? C'est lui là sur la photo ?_

15 personnes aiment ça.

Jimmy Wilson a commenté : _Non ! J'ai dit grognon et con ! Et les messages privés, tu connais ?!_

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a commenté : _Tout le monde m'aime._

1 personne aime ça.

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _Sauf les trois quarts du New Jersey._

* * *

Jimmy Wilson a changé son statut : **entre en dépression.**

Mamie Monique et Greg Le Pgm aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a commenté le statut : _Je t'aime mon amooouur._

Jimmy Wilson a répondu au commentaire de Greg Le Pgm :  
 _Ferme la, House._

* * *

 **Greg Le Pgm est dorénavant en couple avec Jimmy Wilson.**

11 personnes aiment ça.

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _Libérée !_

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu au commentaire : _Y'a de la place pour un plan à trois, ne t'inquiètes pas._

Jimmy Wilson a répondu : _Pourquoi moi._

* * *

 **Robert Chase a partagé une photo avec Allison Cameron.**

Lisa Cuddy et Eric Foreman aiment ça.

Eric Foremam a commenté la photo : _Heureusement qu'il y a un couple stable dans ce foutu hôpital, ça redonne espoir en l'humanité._

Le fanservice de Chase et Cameron aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu au commentaire : _Moi j'ai voulu pécho Allison mais elle était pas consentante ! Enfin si, mais pas vraiment._  
 _Sinon y a moi et Wiwi. On est un couple fusionnel._

 _Sinon gg la glace à la chantilly sur la vitre en arrière plan !_

5 personnes et des yaoistes aiment ça.

Jimmy Wilson a répondu au commentaire de Greg Le Pgm : _House, tais-toi. Juste, tais-toi. Je préfère encore être en couple avec une marmotte qu'avec toi !_

Lisa Cuddy, Eric Foreman, Allison Cameron et Robert Chase aiment ça.

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _House tu peux pas juste regarder sans observer les détails non cruciaux ?_

Robert Chase et Allison Cameron aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _Oh mon dieu c'était toi la glace ! T'es dans le reflet !_

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _..._

* * *

Lisa Cuddy vient d'ouvrir un vote.  
 ** _Souhaitez vous signaler le compte Greg Le Pgm ?_**  
 ** _Oui *_**  
 ** _Non *_**

Greg Le Pgm a voté avec 35 autres personnes.

Greg Le Pgm a commenté : _Hé ! J'ai dit quoi encore ?_

Jimmy Wilson a répondu : _Oh t'as rien dit. Tu fais juste chier la terre entière mais c'est bon !_

30 personnes aiment ça.

 ** _Souhaitez vous signaler le compte Greg Le Pgm ?_**  
 ** _Oui - 95%_**  
 ** _Non - 5%_**

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _La "terre entière" ? Et c'est moi l'égocentrique !_

 ** _Souhaitez vous signaler le compte Greg Le Pgm ?_**  
 ** _Oui - 50%_**  
 ** _Non - 50%_**

Jimmy Wilson a répondu : _Pourquoi ?! C'était à 95 avant !_  
 _Oh je viens de comprendre..._

 _Je rectifie, tu fais chier tout ceux que tu croises et en prime t'es invivable._

 ** _Souhaitez vous signaler le compte Greg Le Pgm ?_**  
 ** _Oui - 83 %_**  
 ** _Non - 17 %_**

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _Tant mieux, non ?_  
 _Enfin, moi je fais chier mon monde mais au moins j'ai couché avec plus de monde que toi !_

 ** _Souhaitez vous signaler le compte Greg Le Pgm ?_**  
 ** _Oui - 1%_**  
 ** _Non - 99%_**

Jimmy Wilson a répondu : _Tu comptes pas les prostituées dans ton décompte j'espère ?_

 ** _Souhaitez vous signaler le compte Greg Le Pgm ?_**  
 ** _Oui - 98%_**  
 ** _Non - 2 %_**

Greg le Pgm a répondu : _Alea jacta est ! Je te laisse avoir le dernier mot._

 **Le vote a été annulé par Lisa Cuddy.**

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _Vaiiiincu ! Enfin tu la fermes !  
_

Tous les votants aiment ça.

* * *

 _J'espère que ces petites conneries vous ont plu ^^ ! En tout cas je compte continuer, pour répondre à ceux qui posaient la question. Ça décontracte !  
_

 _Merci à ceux qui suivent cette "histoire" et ceux qui ont reviewé, ça fait vachement plaisir !_

 _(Ps : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'écris aussi une fanfiction plus sérieuse Diagnostic d'un cœur amoureux.)_


	3. Le piratage, c'est mal

Hey ! Je tiens à remercier les gens pour leurs retours ou juste le view et follow ! MERCI !  
Enjoy !

* * *

Greg Le Pgm a mis son statut à jour : **se la ferme.**

51 personnes aiment ça.

Jimmy Wilson a commenté le statut : _Lisa voulait que tu la fermes réellement, pas que tu le fasses comprendre !_

Lisa Cuddy aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu au commentaire de Jimmy Wilson : _se la ferme réellement._

Jimmy Wilson a répondu au commentaire de Greg Le Pgm : _Oh putain qu'il est con…_

Lisa Cuddy, Robert Chase, Chris Baut et 33 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy a mis à jour son statut : **rend le droit de parole à Greg Le Pgm**.

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.

Jimmy Wilson et 33 autres personnes ont commenté : _Nooon, pas ça !_

Greg Le Pgm aime les commentaires chaleureux.

Jimmy Wilson a commenté le statut de Lisa Cuddy : _Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!_

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.

Lisa Cuddy a répondu au commentaire de Jimmy Wilson : _Parce-qu'il est sexy et que je suis obligée de tout lui donner !_

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.

Le service du PPTH et tout Princeton-Plainsboro ont commenté : _. . ._

Chris Baut a répondu au statut : _C'est mal le piratage._

79 personnes aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu au statut : _Je jure sur la tête d'Hector que c'est pas moi. Et sur celle de Wilson aussi !_

Jimmy Wilson a répondu au commentaire de Greg Le Pgm : _Bordel Greg, quand elle va voir ça elle va te tuer._

Tout Princeton-Plainsboro aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu au commentaire : _Mais c'est pas moi bordel !_

Jimmy Wilson a répondu au commentaire : _Mais bien sûr. Et moi j'ai couché avec Cuddy… Tssss._

Tout le PPTH y compris le rat de la salle de consultation n°6 ont commenté : _Sérieux ?! (Scouic ?)_

Jimmy Wilson a répondu aux commentaires : _Finalement, House est pas le seul con dans l'histoire._

* * *

Lisa Cuddy a changé son statut : _Je vais le tuer._

666 personnes et Hadès aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a commenté le statut de Lisa Cuddy : _Bordel mais pour une fois que je ne mens pas !Ce-N'est-Pas-MOI !_

Hermès aime ça.

Jimmy Wilson a répondu au statut : _Je crois qu'il est sincère, ça fait une heure qu'il gueule qu'il est innocent. Bordel, Greg et Lisa y'a des dieux olympiens oubliés de tous qui vous likent._

Hadès et Hermès ont répondu au commentaire : _On est au chômage alors on traîne sur vos trucs d'humains débiles._

Jimmy Wilson a répondu : _Dur. Désolé pour vous alors ! C'est vrai qu'on est pas très intelligents parfois, mais on est comme ça !_

Hermès, Hadès et 10 autres dieux olympiens au chômage aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a commenté : _Heureusement que je suis athée parce que sinon… WTF._

Lisa Cuddy a commenté son statut : _On peut revenir au sujet de base ?!_

Hermès, Hadès, Jimmy Wilson et Greg Le Pgm ont répondu : _Oui ?_

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _Les deux chômeurs par contre c'est bon, pas besoin de vous. Sauf si vous avez un CV Médical à me faire passer !  
Bon sinon… QUI C'EST ?!_

Hermès a commenté : _Bah moi j'ai fait médecine mais à part faire bouffer des plantes…_

Les marguerites solitaires aiment ça. 

Stacy Warner a commenté le statut de Lisa Cuddy : _C'était trop tentant, désolée ! Mais étripe Greg si tu veux, pas de soucis ! Je te le laisse volontiers.  
_

Jimmy Wilson, Lisa Cuddy et Greg Le Pgm ont commenté : _STACY ?!_


	4. Qui dit Zoophilie, dit Willy !

**Stacy Warner vient de changer son statut : est enjouée.**

Marc et un bisounours aiment ça

Lisa Cuddy vient de commenter le statut : _Stacy, tu sais que même en étant avocate, pirater c'est interdit ? Et pourquoi avoir flatté House ?!_

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.

Stacy Warner a répondu au commentaire : _Mais nooon. Les flics se foutent du cyber ! Même si ils y trainent en tant qu'utilisateur ! Fais pas celle qui n'a jamais téléchargé les saisons de Friends et de GG2D* !  
Ah, ça ? Mais ça crève les yeux !_

Greg Le PGM aime ça.

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

Stacy Warner a répondu au commentaire Lisa Cuddy : _Finalement Greg était pas le seul sourd d'oreille._

68 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

 **Greg Le Pgm a actualisé son statut : est en train d'écouter Skip The Use - Dr House .**

Skip The Use, Jimmy Wilson et 12 dieux aux chômages.

Greg Le Pgm a commenté son statut : _Va y j'suis célèbre même en France !_

Le fandom français aime beaucoup le fait qu'il soit remarqué.

Lisa Cuddy a commenté le statut de Greg Le Pgm : _Sympa. J'aime beau la partie "She said I'm not interested". Bizarrement ça colle beaucoup à la réalité._

Les femmes qui ont subis les remarques salaces de Gregory House et LeRatDeLaSalleDeConsultations4 aiment ça.

Jimmy Wilson a commenté : _Mon dieu, House, t'as pas proposé ça à Willou..._

Greg Le Pgm a répondu au commentaire : _Bah.. quand on est à court de moyens et une crampe au poignet..._

La page "Zoophiles incompris" aime ça.

LaRatDeLaSalleDeConsultation4 a répondu au commentaire de Jimmy Wilson : _Scouici scouic scouic :(._

 _(Traduit par Bing : J'être partant mais lui(il) pas compris. Smiley triste.)_

La page "Nous rats, on aime le changement" et Bing aime ça.

* * *

 **Stacy Warner a posté un message sur le compte de Greg Le Pgm :** _ **Kebab pour fêter ça ?**_

Greg Le Pgm et Lisa Cuddy ont répondu au poste de Stacy Wagner : _Pour fêter quoi ?_

Mr Cupidon et la page "Il n'y a pas de coïncidence et TGCM." aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a commenté le commentaire de Lisa Cuddy : _D'où vous répondez à ma place ?!_

 _(Traduit par Bing : Carry on, I love that.)_

Stacy Warner a répondu au commentaire : _Elle te l'a pas dit encore ? Même le traducteur Bing rectifie tes mensonges !_

Bing aime servir à quelque chose.

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _La ferme Stacy, tu réfléchis trop. Ça m'intéresse juste étant donné que c'est TOI qui a piraté mon compte pour flatter cet idiot et que, comme de par hasard, vous fêtez un truc !_

La page "La Paranoïa c'est cool" aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _Hé mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Je veux juste le Kebab !_

Stacy Warner a répondu au commentaire de Greg Le Pgm : _Eh ben on voit où sont axés les occupations de Monsieur ! C'est même pas pour voir celle avec qui il a passé une bonne partie de sa vie ! Merci Greg !_

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : De rien Honey 3.

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _Quand je pense que tu reçois des coeurs alors qu'il te hait !_

Marc Wagner aime ça.

Stacy Warner a commenté : _Je sais, je sais. C'est son petit côté panda drogué, tu vois._

WWF n'aime pas ça. (Zut cette commande existe pas !) WWF aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm et Jimmy Wilson ont répondu : _Panda Drogué ?!_

Les yaoistes aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a commenté le message de Jimmy Wilson : _D'où t'as répondu à ma place ?!_

Les trois quarts du New Jersey exercent le Facepalm.

* * *

 **Greg Le Pgm a posté un message sur le profil de Lisa Cuddy : J'aime les Carottes.**

Lisa Cuddy a répondu au message : _J'essaye de ne pas comprendre._

Les gens ayant une mentalité dite "bien placée" aiment ça.

* * *

* _Clin d'oeil à Mandie Cy x).  
J'espère que la suite vous aura plu, je continue, promis ! Désolée de l'absence x). Bientôt... un OS !_

Bonne journée !


	5. La fin de la démocratie

_**Salut les noix de coco qui crament au Soleil ! Bonnes vacances ? Moi tranquille ! (Voir trop vu mon absence :x)  
So, I'm so sorry ! J'ai tellement de trucs en cours que je ne sais pas quoi finir ou continuer. Et des fois, j'ai plus d'inspi' quand je m'y mets, ça aide.  
Sachez en tout cas que j'ai la correction de Diagnostic d'un Coeur Amoureux en cours, deux OS aussi WTFesque que cette fiction et un OS qui dérive sur des jeux bizarres. Donc je fais pas rien non plus, je poste juste rien ! xD**_

 _ **Je réponds aux reviews :3.**_

 _ **House-less :**_ _Pourquoi tu fais le chat toi ? Merchi :3  
La version "originale" sortie tout droit des studios de Facebook Time arrive, chère collaboratrice droguée !  
Les deux, et je l'ai mis aussi ! xD_ _ On remercie tous House-less pour le magnifique spoil qu'elle nous fait.  
Vipère... KSSSS ! D'après toi pourquoi House fait "Ksss" pour faire peur à Rachel dans DDCA d'après toi ? xDDD  
Wi wi..  
_

 ** _IndyStarkJr :_** _Si si vous avez le droit ! :3 Je savais juste pas que tu regardais aussi xD ! Il arrive... lentement... telle... une Stac... VIPERE ! xD  
Tu vas voir l'OS, c'est tellement représentative de mes délires de soirée whisky et gingembre. :)  
Il reste à cause de vous xD ! Dire que c'est un perso useless et tout le monde l'aime xD !  
Bing me fait toujours rire quand il traduit les tweets métaphoriques de Hugh et que ça fait des trucs dégueu comme..." _Voici un cheval pâle. Son nom qui était assis sur lui était mort et l'enfer a suivi avec lui. " _C'est... de la pure poésie.  
xD  
Oh yeah :D ! Merchi :3  
Sorry xD !  
_

 _(Ca se trouve je fais exprès, technique marketing :x)_

 **MajorThompson :** _J'adore toujours autant ton image de profil xD Ca me fait penser à la pub Kiss Cool, la vieille, avec les scientifiques qui ont cette réaction quand ils voient le lapin "Lapin... ouais!" Bref. xD_  
 _xD_  
 _La voici :3_

 **Pas plus d'attente, go !**

* * *

 **Greg Le Pgm vient de poster un message sur le journal de Lisa Cuddy : _Et vous, vous aimez les carottes ?_**

La page « Les carottes donnent le cul rose askip » aime ça.

Lisa Cuddy a répondu au message : _C'est une question piège ?_

La page « Question pour un Champion » et 35 personnes paranoïaques aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu au commentaire : Ça _dépend !_

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _La réponse est non. Pourquo_ _i cette question ?_

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _Alors, les bananes ?  
J'aime bien faire des tests culinaires._

La page « R.I.P Jean-Pierre Coffe » aime ça.

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _Non plus. C'est trop mou.  
Oh, je vois._

Greg Le Pgm a commenté : _Madame veut plus dur ! Les baguettes rassies ?_

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _Trop vieux…_

Greg Le Pgm a commenté : _Muuuh. C'est blessant ! Je suis à court d'idée !_

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _Vous voulez un indice ?  
C'est vert._

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _Vert. Une courgette ?_

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _Mais encore ?_

Greg Le Pgm a commenté : _Une pastèque ?_

Les dodos aiment ça.

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _C'est vert une pastèque ?_

Greg Le Pgm a commenté : _Oui ?_

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _Mais aussi rouge, donc non. Vous avez un dernier essai._

Greg Le Pgm a commenté : _Si je gagne vous venez dans l'ascenseur avec moi ?  
Un concombre ? C'est frais…_

Stacy Wagner aime ça.

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _Ugh !_

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _Ugh ? Ça veut dire oui ou vous salivez ?_

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _Ça veut dire : « Fermez votre gueule »._

Facebook et tout le New Jersey aime ça.

* * *

 **Greg Le Pgm a posté un message sur le profil de Jimmy Wilson : Wiwi, on se fait un Kebab ce soir ? Willy m'a abandonné aujourd'hui !**

Le restaurateur Libanais du coin aime ça.

LeRatDeLaSalleDeConsultation4 a commenté : _Scouic scouic._

 _(Traduit par Bing : Il est comprend(sait) rien à la communication entre amants. Je le(il) quitte.)_

Jimmy Wilson a répondu au poste de Greg Le Pgm : _Demande plutôt à Lisa Cuddy, je suis sûr qu'elle meurt d'envie d'y « goûter »._

Greg Le Pgm et la page « Vive les sous-entendus beaufs » aiment ça.

Greg Le Pgm a commenté : _Le Kebab ou le Rat ? Parce-que les deux c'est possible hein._

LeRatDeLaSalleDeConsultation4 (ou Willy) aime ça.

Willy a commenté : _Scouic Scouic !_

 _(Traduit par Bing : Si c'est possible(probable) de changer de compagne, j'suis partant(parti)!)_

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _C'est quoi vos délires culinaires en ce moment House ? Et STACY en passant. Et non je n'ai pas faim._

Greg Le Pgm et Stacy Warner aiment ça.

Stacy Warner a répondu : _Je suis innocente._ _Et d'ailleurs, je peux venir Greg ?_

Greg Le Pgm et Lisa Cuddy ont commenté : _Non !_

La page « Il n'y a pas de coïncidence TGCM* » aime ça.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu : _Toi t'aimes le curry, pas la sauce samouraï._

Le restaurant Indien et le fandom de Stacy et House aiment ça.

* * *

 **Mark Zuckerberg est devenu ami avec Greg Le Pgm.**

Greg Le Pgm a commenté : _Marky, tu me donnes des bonus sur Facebook ? C'est pour… un diagnostic._

Mark Zuckerberg a répondu au commentaire de Greg Le Pgm : _Pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

Greg Le Pgm : _Pour le fun ? C'est chiant Facebook de nos jours !_

Ceux qui trouvent Facebook ennuyant aiment ça.

Marck Zuckerberg a commenté : _C'est vrai qu'à part le fric… Je vois rien de très attrayant dessus ! Attends, j'ai ma petite idée pour rendre tout ça plus marrant._

* * *

 **Greg Le Pgm a été promu Sous-Modérateur de Facebook par Mark Zuckerberg.**

Lisa Cuddy, Jimmy Wilson et tous les autres utilisateurs de Facebook ont commenté : _Oh Gad._


	6. Pensons sans penser

_**Hi ! Je vous ai pas manqué ? (Dites moi que si :D !) Voilà, pour compenser ma big, big absence ^^. Je sais que c'est peu mais c'est mieux que rien !  
Je peux prendre l'excuse de Hugh pour me faire pardonner ? "L'humour c'est complexe, ça demande beaucoup de patience et de temps !" Hum... et du gingembre aussi.  
Les reviews ! **_

_House-Less :_ _Oui tu as le droit de dire Putain ! Oui xD ! Je reste soft pour le moment x)... Faut le faire oui :D ! Wagner, désolée (VIPERE !) xD  
Spoil pas oui ! xD  
J'essaye !_

 _MarianWeiss-Luna :_ _PASTEQUEUUUH ! xD Ca m'a marqué XD ! Wui x). Apocalypse is NOW. Mouahahahahahahahahahhahahahah !  
Je l'ai fait exprès. HUGH EST PARTOUT ! Hugh's everywhere ! Même dans des onomatopées !_

 _FanHouse07 : Merci :D ! *commence le discours comme si elle avait gagné un Golden Globe* Je vous remercie de tout votre soutien et euuuh.. heeeeeeeu... huuum.. *lancement de la musique qui annonce le "TA GUEULE T'AS DEPASSE LE TEMPS LIMITE !*_  
 _Dis moi, tu es plusieurs dans ta tête ?_  
 _Très bonne idée ! Merci ! je me suis éclatée dans celui-ci avec ça x) !_  
 _Wui x)_  
 _C'était un fail xDD!_  
 _Here :3_

 _IndyStarkJr : Ah. xD Merci :3. Soit pas jalouse, c'est n'imp' xD. Tu vas voir les OS xDD_  
 _Oh :3 Ca me flatte :3_  
 _Juste pour toi !_  
 _Caché !_

 _Need-A-Hug.h : xD_  
 _NOOOOON !(J'ai mis ça juste pour vous please xD!)_

 ** _Et voilou !_**

* * *

 **Greg Le Pgm a rajouté dix nouvelles fonctions à l'option « J'aime » de Facebook. Venez vite découvrir les nouveautés !**

Tout les utilisateurs de Facebook adorent ça.

Jimmy Wilson a commenté l'information : _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait…_

Lisa Cuddy a répondu au poste : _Mais… on ne peut que répondre par « J'aime, J'adore, J'envie, J'éprouve le besoin d'être frappé(e), J'éprouve le besoin fort de coucher avec Greg Le Pgm, Envie de meurtre, J'obéis, J'aime les trucs verts, Je me la ferme et Je veux ça ». Dis, c'est pas un peu une dictature que tu nous fais là ?_

Roberta Chase a commenté : _Je peux savoir pourquoi il m'est impossible de remettre simplement Robert ?_

50 000 autres commentaires ont été posté.

Greg Le Pgm adore.

Greg Le Pgm a répondu aux commentaires : _Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas content ? Vous pouvez plus vous exprimer maintenant !_

Chris Baut a commenté : _Sauf que t'as foiré la seule chose qu'on souhaitait tous… LA TOUCHE JE N'AIME PAS._

Greg Le Pgm a répondu au commentaire : _Ah, pour ça vous vous démerdez avec un modérateur !_

Jimmy Wilson a commenté : _Greg, tu ES modérateur…_

Greg Le Pgm a commenté : _Je suis SOUS-modérateur.:)_

Plusieurs personnes ont cliqué sur « Envie de meurtre ».

* * *

 **Lisa Cuddy éprouve le besoin fort de coucher avec Greg Le Pgm.**

Mark Zuckerberg a exceptionnellement rajouté la fonction « Oh ! ».  
177 personnes disent « Oh ! » et le fandom Huddy disent « Je veux ça ».

Jimmy Wilson a commenté : _Eh beh heureusement qu'il a mis la fonction, vous communiquez plus vite !_

Greg Le Pgm adore ça.

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _L'enfoiré… j'avais cliqué sur « Envie de meurtre » et comme par magie, mon post s'est modifié deux secondes après._

Greg Le Pgm aime ça.

Alison Cameron a commenté la réponse de Lisa Cuddy : _Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai dit la première fois…_

Lisa Cuddy a commenté : _Il vous a payé pour dire ça ?_

La page « Vive le catch féminin » aime ça.

Alison Cameron a commenté : _Non, c'est de moi !_

Le RatDeLaSalleDeConsultations4 a répondu au commentaire : _Scouic scouic scouic…:x_  
(Traduit par Bing : _Moi, il/on pas payer pou ça….:x_

Lisa Cuddy a répondu au commentaire : _Tu as raison, il est tellement bien foutu…_

Greg Le Pgm ne se sent plus.

Jimmy Wilson a commenté : _Mais what the fu*k…_

Tous le personnel du Plainsboro-Hospital aiment ça.

Lisa Cuddy a répondu : _Je vais le tuer…_

Hadès aime ça.

Hadès a répondu à Lisa Cuddy : _Fais le vraiment cette fois-ci, j'ai son CV de prévu depuis un petit moment pour le Tartare !_

* * *

 **Greg Le Pgm a renommé Facebook : Facedegregory.**

Google éprouve l'envie d'être frappé.

 **Greg Le Pgm a mis en place un nouveau règlement :**

 **Il est interdit de parler de Gregory House aux autorités judiciaires.**

 **Il est interdit de parler de Gregory House aux autorités judiciaires.**

 **Il est interdit de parler de Gregory House aux autorités judiciaires.**

 **Il est autorisé de dire de Cuddy « Catin » mais seulement pour Greg Le Pgm.**

 **Il est interdit d'éprouver « Envie de Meurtre » envers Greg Le Pgm.**

 **Il particulièrement autorisé de faire des dons à la page « On aime Greg Le Pgm ».**

 **Toutes personnes ne respectant pas ces 6 règles verra son compte piraté, ou supprimé.**

Tous les utilisateurs de Facedegregory se la ferment.

 **Greg Le Pgm a sous-gradé Mark Zuckerberg.**

Mark Zuckerberg a commenté : _Comment il a fait ça … ?_

Greg Le Pgm a commenté a répondu au poste : _Dites « Hello » à votre nouveau président !_  
 _Desolé jeune puceau, le piratage c'est un truc que je kiffe._  
 _Merci Aiden Pearce !_

Tous les utilisateurs de Facedegregory et Jeune Puceau obéissent.

* * *

 **Lisa Cuddy a posté un message sur le mur de Greg Le Pgm :** _ **T'inquiètes pas, la Résistance de l'IRL va pas tarder.**_

Greg Le Pgm veux ça.


End file.
